Calls Me Home
by xxFallingSkiesxx
Summary: Months ago, Taylor left Randy in thoughts that it would be a wakeup call and just quite possibly fix those demons that he was battling. Then she decided that she made an irrational decision, and returns home. Will it be too late?


It had been almost two months since they had spoken. They went to bed that fateful Monday night, and when the older man woke up, she was gone with nothing but a note in her place. Suddenly, as she stood in front of the wooden door, the blonde girl felt like a little kid again; the way you feel when you know you're about to face consequences for your actions. Trying to calm her rapid breathing, the girl knocked on the door. No one came, so she again knocked. Several minutes later, there he was; brown hair buzzed as usual, but his mesmerizing blue eyes were closer to grey this time around.

_I hate myself for this. Especially if it was me who put out that fire in his eyes, s_he thought to herself. The taller man looked at her and he had to grab the door to hold on. There she was; the one who he thought left him for good. He had loved her and she left him; granted he knew why she had to. Not that the stubborn man would ever admit to it. It was almost as if she were like a ghost.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?"

His voice was unnaturally even, shaking her to her core. Pushing her way in without an explanation, the blue eyed girl looked around the living room. Pizza and take out boxes, along with beer bottles were everywhere. In the kitchen, she saw that dishes were piled high, as if he never left the house. She knew he did though; she watched him every time he was on RAW or Smack Down, wishing she could reach out and hold him all the while. Tell him how hard it was being away from him.

"Oh God," Taylor muttered and turning around, his blue eyes were ablaze.

"I don't know who sent you to come to check on me, but don't you fucking judge me Helmsley."

Trying to hide her composure for the beginning of the berating she knew she deserved, Taylor shot back,

"I didn't know we were back on a last name basis, Orton."

At that Randy growled. Crossing his muscular tattooed arms across his equally muscular chest, The Viper watched Taylor as she went about cleaning up the mess he had made. All of a sudden, the sound of glass shattering was heard.

"Fuck," Randy cursed.

He was on his knees picking up the broken glass from whatever he broke. Rushing to the Apex Predator's side Taylor examined his hands to make sure he didn't cut himself in the process. Looking at the source of the broken glass, Taylor's heart broke. It was an old picture of them from Randy's Evolution days. Randy's arms were wrapped around Taylor's waist as she rested her hands on his. She remembered that day like it was yesterday; even the feel of him kissing her neck and the laugh that escaped her as John snapped the picture.

"Randy," Taylor whispered calmly. "What did you do?"

Snapping up to look at her, Randy's heart broke. He knew he pushed her out that big door, and now he broke that picture of them; one that held so much meaning. That was the day he told her he loved her; yes he still remembered that vividly. The way she looked at him like he was everything and could do no wrong. Randy only wished Taylor would look at him that way again.

Trying to keep it together, the former WWE champion spit out,

"I didn't want that picture as a reminder. Why the hell do you care so much Taylor? You left remember? Now you come back and act as if you're being the bigger person and doing me a favor. I don't need your pity and I sure as hell don't need you."

So much venom was laced in his voice that Taylor understood why he was called 'The Viper.'

Blinking back the tears that felt like needles in her eyes, Taylor's heart broke. Sure the daughter of The Game expected a scene, but not the love of her life telling her that he didn't need her anymore. The past months proved that she couldn't live without him, and if she had stayed, she knew she'd have to.

Pulling at his hand, Randy tried to protest, but was too hung over to try harder.

Letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was even holding the five-foot-six girl replied,

"Well, luckily the glass didn't cut you and you're not bleeding."

His grey eyes that were slowly turning back to the blue color she loved so much, stared her down as if she were his prey in the ring. They were becoming clearer; coming out of the drunken fog.

"I've been bleeding for two months now," he said with so much hurt that it almost seemed like he was about to break down and cry. The two stood up and there was a silence. The type of silence when both parties want to say something, but just can't or don't know how.

Pushing past Taylor, the six-foot-five superstar climbed the stairs up to their old room. Taylor knew to him that she took the easy way out, but at the time it seemed like the only option. For two months she went back to Connecticut and tried calling it home again, but couldn't. Her real home was here in Saint Charles, Missouri, and she didn't mean the house either.

Slowly Taylor walked up the wooden steps, and with each creak of the steps, her heart beat became louder. Opening the door that was closed, she came eye to eye with the third generation superstar. He was sitting on the edge of their bed, but looked up from his head in his hands when he heard the door open.

Every time Randy was near, she lost her breath and voice. For over ten years he had that effect on her, but right now she tried not to think about it.

Looking into his puffy eyes, Taylor began,

"I know I shouldn't have left, I was chicken and I regret it. Rand, I missed you so much every day and I could take it back. I thought maybe that if I left-"

"You thought I'd get better right? Angel, you were the only reason I had left to get better, and when you walked out that door so did all my chances," Randy interrupted her.

Darting around the room, Randy's eyes caught all the pictures and the memories overwhelmed him. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't. He hated himself for pushing her so far that she ever thought leaving was the right thing, let alone considered it. It hurt to think how far he'd fallen. Randy Orton and Taylor Levesque had a story some may envy, but the truth of the matter was the two didn't know how to be without each other.

Standing in front of him, the petite blonde tried keeping her composure. Slowly, Randy's large hands rested on her hips, and she trailed her fingers through his buzzed cut hair,

"Dammit, Randal you're better than all of this. That voice that keeps telling you you're not and you need to pop another pill needs to leave because it's dead wrong. I didn't come back for Grandpa Vince or my dad, or even me. I came back for you; because I need you and I never want to find you laying half dead on our bathroom floor again. You have so much to accomplish in this life; you can't give up. You need to get help; not for us, but for you."

Looking up at Taylor, Randy's tears began falling and he couldn't contain them. Gripping her hips tighter as if she were about disappear right in front of him, he choked out,

"Once you left, it did hit me that I had a problem. I tried baby, after you left I tried getting better; for me. I thought once I was better I could hold you again and tell you I'm sorry and I love you. Be that man you loved again. The silence and loneliness were just too much for me. You left and I didn't know which way was up anymore. I couldn't function-"

Sobs took over and wracked his tone body. _Even broken,_ _Randy Orton is the most beautiful man I know, _Taylor silently thought to herself. The Viper never let his emotions out; it took a sledgehammer to break down those walls. However his one weakness would always be Taylor Levesque.

Resting his head against her stomach, Randy tried to calm down.

Tears streamed down Taylor's face as she said,

"That guy I love is right here. I love you Randy, please don't ever think I don't."

Nodding into her stomach, Taylor rubbed his back and eventually the tears subsided. Then out of nowhere, they both felt it. Pulling away from her stomach, a smile tugged at Randy's handsome face.

"Was…was that our baby?"

Nodding Taylor softly said,

"They've never kicked before; the baby must love their daddy a lot."

A grin shot over Randy's face as he placed a kiss to her stomach, sending chills through Taylor's body, and then began talking to her stomach,

"Hey there baby. It's your daddy. I promise that when you get here, I'll be all better. You'll have that family you deserve. Also, if you are a girl, you won't date until thirty."

Taylor's heart swelled with love and pride at the sight of the tough man talking to their baby. Standing up, Randy used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away Taylor's tears. Staring into her blue eyes, he placed both hands the sides of her face. In an instant, Taylor rested his hands on his, and for the first time, the house finally felt like a home to both of them.

Slowly, Randy pressed his soft lips to Taylor's and she automatically kissed back. Soon his tongue begged for entrance that she granted. After several minutes when air became necessary, Randy pulled away as he let out a groan.

"I'll get help on one condition," he whispered.

Locking eyes with him Taylor asked,

"What is it Rand?"

Pressing his forehead to hers, Randy answered,

"Never leave like that again. Please."

Smiling Taylor answered, which caused Randy to smile in return, a real one,

"Never; we're home now."


End file.
